ShugoLight: A Seiyo Academy Production
by Wisteria Blossom
Summary: When children are given permission to host a play at their school auditorium, what bad could come out of it? Besides, you know, the usual bad actors, pain, fangirling, character changes, and such. Nothing bad ever comes out if it? Ha, think again. Especially when it's Twilight.


**A/N: Haven't done a one-shot in a while, and seeing Breaking Dawn Part-2 inspired this…R&R!**

**ShugoLight: A Seiyo Academy Production**

_**Backstage:**_

_Backstage was acting's version of Armageddon. Extras in their casual outfits rushed around, trying to find their spot. Props were being placed onto the stage loudly, the audience sweat dropping at the noise. A couple of students fell over, tripping over their feet or strewn props that had yet to be placed. Nagihiko gave the students directions in which way to go, a headset microphone adorning his head._

"_Himawari-san, go to the left stage!" Nagihiko shouted at the girl who refused to go to the right place._

"_No way, Fujisaki-sempai, I want to be by Hinamori-sempai! Maybe then her awesomely awesome awesomeness will awesomely rub off on awesome-lacking me!" The girl retorted, making Nagihiko sweat-drop. Nagihiko sighed, a headache beginning to form._

"_Amu-chan will like you more if you listen to me, one of her best friends." Nagihiko spoke, his voice a bit threatening. The girl gulped and went to her correct spot on the stage. Amu then came out, dressed in a brown camisole that had a blue plaid unbuttoned button down over it, skinny jeans, tan boots, a brown wig, and a grey beanie over it._

"_Ah, there's my Bella!" Nagihiko exclaimed in relief. "Get on the stage! We're starting, Amu-chan!" Nagihiko pushed her out onto the stage despite her protests, and then the curtains opened._

_**Onstage:**_

"Hinamori-sempai! We love you!" The crowd cheered. Amu waved shyly, her façade dropping a bit.

"Amu-chan, get back into character!" Nagihiko hissed from backstage so only Amu could hear. She apologized and a moping look adorned her features. A backpack was slung over her shoulder lazily, and she sighed.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" Kairi spoke, a black wig on his head. He was a great actor, considering he duped the Guardians before.

"Beh-lah." Amu said, straining the word loudly. Audience members spit out their drinks and Nagihiko face-palmed, muttering, "Oh my god."- Amu couldn't act!

Kairi winced from the timbre of her voice, but continued anyway.

"Where's your next class?" He asked her.

"Um, Government, with Jefferson in building six." Amu spoke softer, but she sounded like a robot.

Nagihiko broke the clipboard in his hands, and ushered for an extra not on stage to get him another. They walked off stage, the scenery being changed again.

**_Backstage:_**

_"Everyone, line up to throw cars at Amu-chan!" Nagihiko ordered. The children looked at him incredulously, many thoughts running through their heads._

_"This retard expects us to pick up cars and lunge them at Hinamori-sempai?"_

_"What's up with Fujisaki-sempai? Why is he so stressed?"_

_"Ha. Whackadoodle." _

_"I heard that!" Nagihiko yelled at the last commenter. They stared at the line and Nagihiko handed tthe people in line toy cars in various colors. Nagihiko glared at the last three who said their comments aloud. They gulped and ran into the line._

_"Okay, Kairi, are we ready to start?" Nagihiko asked him._

_"Yes, Jack." Kairi gave a thumbs up and the curtains were pulled out again._

_"Please don't let this be as disaterous as the first scene...Please Kami-sama!" Nagihiko shouted silently._

**_Onstage:_**

Now, a cardboard cutout with metal ends of Bella Swan's rusted red pick up truck was placed on the stage, the students dragging it across the floor creating an eerie sound. The audience took their hands off their ears once they placed it. Amu stood by the cardboard truck and took out a fake cardboard iPod, placing one of the ear buds into her ears stiffly. Then, a toy car came flying out of no where, smacking her in the thigh.

"…Ow?" Amu's eyes widened, staring at the painful spot on her leg. She looked backstage and saw more cars about to be launched at her.

"Holy crap!" She screeched as she was pelted by miniature metal toy cars in various areas that do not need to be named. The audience blinked several times before the cars stopped.

Then, out of no where, Tadase came forth, and they were ready to throw a gigantic car.

He put his hand out, and the car stopped. Amu's face grew livid.

"What the heck!? I get the metal cars, but he gets a gigantic foam one!?" She complained angrily.

"Stay in character, Amu-chan!" Nagihiko hissed once more. Amu sweat-dropped, rubbing at her multiple bruises that were bound to form.

"Bella, are you alright?" Tadase was a bit too shy for the part, but the students took a vote and this is what they got.

"I'm fine." Amu said, her anger pouring into her words.

"Be careful, I think you hit your head pretty hard." He said quietly and sweetly; as a prince should.

Fangirling Hinamori Amu in:

Three.

Two.

One.

"Kyaa~ My prince!" Amu's face turned crimson and Tadase let go of her, a small crown popping onto his head.

"I am no mere prince…I am king! Bow to me commoners!" He laughed, sounding like a deranged Santa Claus mixed with a hyena.

"I don't think this happened in Twilight…" Amu's mother sweat-dropped. Her father and Ami agreed.

"Close the curtains, CLOSE THEM!" Nagihiko roared. Students frantically dashed for the drawstring, but got into an argument over who was to pull it. In the end, they all broke it and ended up making it fall down onto the stage, revealing backstage. Nagihiko then rushed out onto the stage.

"It seems we're having some technical difficulties. Come back tomorrow, _hopefully_ it'll be better by then! For now, lets have out cast come out on stage." Nagihiko ushered towards the backstage, but it was empty. His eyebrows furrowed, and he turned towards the exit door in the back of the auditorium. The cast were all leaving.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here! I **will** have a normal ending!" Nagihiko screamed as he threw down the headset microphone and dashed after them, leaving the audience in confusion.

_Moral of the story is: Never let children host a play. And, never mess it up when Nagihiko's in charge._

**A/N: This was interesting, wasn't it? I hope you all liked it! R&R!**


End file.
